1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an FM radio, and in particular, to an apparatus for improving the sound quality of an FM radio in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The portable terminal becomes extensively used due to convenience of its portability. Accordingly, portable terminal manufacturers have been currently developing portable terminals for supporting additional services (such as wireless internet, a camera, an MP3 player, and an FM radio) to attract even more consumers.
If the portable terminal supports an FM radio function, it typically includes an FM radio module for receiving an FM radio signal. In this case, the portable terminal amplifies the received FM radio signal through the FM radio module, and outputs the amplified signal through a speaker or an earphone.
As mentioned above, the portable terminal including an FM radio function may tune the volume of an FM radio signal through a gain adjustment of an amplifier. However, the FM radio signal is vulnerable to noise in current portable terminals.